Shaman King: Shadow Spirit
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Three thousand years ago the world was at peace. Humans and spirits shared the planet with no problem, thanks to the seven spirits guardians. Earth wind rain thunder fire and light were also happy at the peace that reigned because they watched over the people and spirits. However one guardian wasn't happy at the peace. And wanted it destroyed, but there was one thing in the way...


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any characters in the show. Please enjoy

* * *

><p>Three thousand years ago the world was at peace. Humans and spirits shared the planet and there was no problem, thanks to the seven spirits guardians. Earth wind rain thunder fire and light were also happy at the peace that reigned because they watched over the people and spirits. However the dark guardian wasn't happy at the peace. He thought that the humans would one day turn against the spirits, and so he enticed some of the more darker spirits and they revolted against the humans. What he didn't expect was the other six leaving the guardians position and stand against him.<p>

Though they managed to defeat the dark spirits it was too much and the spirit warriors knew that the battle would eventually destroy the world. And so they took all the spirits, created a world just for them and sealed the dark guardian in a deep void. But there was something that happened no one expected. The six warriors could longer be guardians as they willingly gave up their positions to stop the dark warrior. However the spirits granted the six warriors human forms and the ability to pass down their powers that they had gained by becoming the warrior and allowed them to live among the humans, never realizing that the threat of the dark spirit would return to destroy the world

Chapter 1: It Begins

As a boy with brown hair walked in the dead of night, he thought about this past and what had brought him to Tokyo from his small secluded village. Normally when he visited a city he wouldn't venture out so late even if it was the best time to talk to his friends, but he was lonely. With his three friends who knew about his ability and understood it, out of the city until the end of the week, he didn't have anyone to actually talk to that would understand him. So he decided to visit the cemetery and see some old friends. Of course those friends happened to be spirits, but it didn't bother him at all. No he was used to talking to spirits and different things, so he wasn't bothered by it.

However what did bother him was the fact that despite him having three people who understood him, he was alone. Sure he had the spirits to keep him company but because he was the only one outside his family and of course the Tao, Diethel, and Usui families knew he could speak to the dead like the heirs to their clans but he was always alone when he was in school. It hurt him but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Especially since it was something he was born with. Sighing he just continued to walk up the hill where he normally sat and watched the stars. However when he got there he saw that there was someone already there.

"Uh…who are you?" he asked surprising the cloaked figure.

"Someone from the past." he said as he got up and patted himself off.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Yoh…you'll learn soon enough." said the figure and he walked past Yoh, who had a sudden chill.

"THis is not good." said Yoh as he watched the figure walk away.

"WHat is it Yoh?" asked a sliver haired spirirt appearing behind Yoh.

"Amidamaru, I've got a bad feeling." said Yoh. "A real bad feeling."

* * *

><p>"He's made contact with the boy." Said a brown haired man<p>

"Yes however nothing has happened." said a blue haired girl. "And as we know every time he comes in contact with the one, their dark desires come to the surface."

"Yes, such as a thousand years ago in the Tao and Tenjo clans." said another brown haird boy, one that looked just like Yoh.

"Hao is right. We have to do something."

"Silva, you go to the boy's home and make sure that he doesn't turn to his side." said a sliver haired man as Hao looked at him shocked. "Almia go with him."

"Wait shouldn't I go?" he asked "After all Yoh is my brother, Yuseka."

"Which is why I'm sending Silva and Almia." said Yuseka "You are too close to the matter and would jeopardize everything."

"But master after two thousand years of Asakuras, Hao was the first to be chosen to inherit the Light."

"That's enough Lynk. My decision is final." said YUseka and he walked out of the room as Hao fell to his knees and nearly lost it. Yoh was _his_ brother and he felt he should go to protect him, not Silva or Alima. Still he was glad that if anyone besides him were to go, it was Silva that was going. After all he did have five guardian spirits as well.

"Are you okay Hao?" he asked

"I'm fine," he said and he walked away as Lynk, Silva, and Almia gathered together.

"It's not right." said Lynk "Hao deserves to go, Yoh is his twin after all. So why shouldn't Hao go to protect him?"

"Because he _is _his twin." said a dark blue haired Guardian as he stood there with another black haired boy. "Yuseka knows that if he sends Hao and Yoh gets in trouble. Hao wouldn't be able to stand and let things play out."

"What do you mean Alviss?" asked Lynk "Have you seen something?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not telling you. Altrue lets go,"

"Right Almia, be careful."

"Alright." She said as a figure in the shadows smiled.

* * *

><p>Hao sat in his room thinking as his spirit wolf Koturo sat in the floor beside him. Koturo knew that Hao was upset that Yuseka wouldn't listen to Hao. She knew that if Hao was to go and Yoh was the one his brother wouldn't interfere, but Yuseka wouldn't hear of anything.<p>

"It really doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Go away Lennox." Hao said laying on the bed and turning his back toward the door.

"Oh come on Hao, I didn't do anything." said Lennox standing in the door way

_'He said leave.'_ said Koturo bearing her teeth.

"Fine if you don't want to know that Kousuke is after Yoh and will Kill him, fine I'll go." said Lennox and he turned to leave, but Hao bolted up and grabbed his arm.

"What did you say?" he growled and Lennox smirked.

_'Perfect.'_

* * *

><p>Yoh walked down the street later that week thinking about what the cloaked figure had said. He acted like he knew Yoh, but it was impossible. Yoh could tell that the guy was a Shaman like him but there was something different about their powers.<p>

"Hey Yoh!"

"Huh?" Yoh said as a little boy with blonde hair ran up to him along with three others.

"Hey Yoh what's up?"

"Not much Trey." Said Yoh "Hey Lyserg, Ren. WHat brings you guys here? And a few days early no less."

"Escape." Ren said lowly

"Escape?" Yoh asked in disbelief. "How did you guys manage to escape Anna?"

"It wasn't just her that was there." said Trey. "Mine and Ren's sisters are there too and won't stop pestering us about the ancient ledges."

"The what?" Monty asked since he wasn't from the families and didn't know what they were talking about.

"It's a long story Monty." Said Lyserg "But Yoh Karaid swore he saw something and now the girls are hounding us."

"Yes they think something is going to happen and soon." said Ren "Like it did a thousand years ago, during the last tournament."

"Well that would explain a lot." said Yoh.

"WHat do you mean?" asked Ren

"There was a strange guy on top of monument hill and the way he talked he knew me well, like he was one of them."

"So you think he's one of _them?"_ asked Trey

"It would make sense." said Ren "Especially since our four clans are seeped with four of the elements."

"Huh? What do you mean Ren?" asked Monty

"Each of our four families have an element that has shaped our clans." said Lyserg "Mine was fire Ren was thunder Trey has water and You has earth. There is a legend about the four elements and how they are the starting points to our clans."

"So you guys have elements?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure." said Trey "The only one who has even possibly showed signs of possession of an element is Yoh, who is descended from the earth spirit warrior."

"But there's still three element families we don't know." said Yoh. "We don't know who got the wind light or dark elements."

"And you won't find them." said a voice from the shadows "Because you're going to die here."

* * *

><p>"So Kousuke is going to attack Yoh?" Silva asked Hao who secretly followed Silva and Almia outside of the castle. "You're sure Lennox said that?"<p>

"Positve and I'm sure he wasn't lying."

"Why do you say that?" asked Almia

"Because I sent Koturo to check on Kousuke and he's already fighting Yoh."

"What?!"

"Silva please let me go with you." Hao begged "Yoh isn't ready to face a spirit Guardian's spirit, even with Amidamaru."

"He's right Silva." said Almia "And since he's an element weilder, Hao is the only one of us that can go."

"But that would be disobeying a council member." said Alviss walking out form a column.

"Alviss please don't stop me." Hao said

"I saw this." He sighed. "I even told Yuseka but he stood by you not going." He added turning away. "I have a little brother so I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you Alviss." said Hao

"But Yuseka will learn of this and you'll be branded a traitor."

"I don't care if I can save my brother." said Hao and he left.

"Alviss are you sure about this?" asked Silva

"Yes it's the only way to unlock Yoh and the other three's powers. Hao has to be there, especially when they Meet the final warrior." said Alviss.

"Yuseka isn't going to be pleased." said Almia as Yuseka ran up to them.

"Where is Hao?" he asked

"Gone. Sorry Yuseka." said Alviss

"You let him go didn't you?" Yuseka asked

"Maybe, Maybe not." said Alviss smiling "But you can't stop fate from taking place."

"You mean-"

"That's right." said Alviss "I seen all that has and will happen."

"You do realize that by letting him go Alviss you're just as equally at fault and will be banished as well."

"Like I said I've seen all this." said Alviss and he left.

* * *

><p>Yoh ran behind a tombstone trying to avoid the blasts that the mysterious fighter was letting loose. The others three were still out cold and Amidamaru had already proven that their attacks weren't strong enough to take the guy out.<p>

_'What do I do now?'_ he thought as he held his arm to stop the bleeding _'It's like he seed through all my moves.'_

_**'I don't know Yoh, but we've got to do something. The others are in danger.'**_

_'I know Amidamaru.' _said Yoh

"Found you." said the fighter leaning over the stone. "Do you really think you can hide from me? I can sense your earth no matter what."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh, heh you'll learn soon enough." he said "But then again maybe you won't." he added after throwing Yoh down the road.

"Kousuke get away from him." shouted another figure in the distance and when Kousuke didn't move Yoh saw as the guys raised his sword and light engulfed the area.

"Dammit." Kousuke said and took off as the other figure walked up to Yoh, who had fainted himself.

'Who are you?' asked Amidamaru attempting to draw his blade.

'Dont bother.' said the wolf

"Koturo don't." said the cloaked figure. "Amidamaru my name is Hao, but please don't tell Yoh or anyone else that you've met me. When the time is right they'll find out on their own."

"Alright but find out what, who are you?" the samurai asked

"I am Yoh's twin brother." said Hao shocking him completely "But like I said Please don't tell Yoh about any of this."

"Alright." said the samurai and Hao left as Yoh began to stir


End file.
